


Splash!

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, splash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin’s passion leaves them dripping in paint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash!

Title: Splash!  
Story Type: Could be canon  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 47 – Splash!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin’s passion leaves them dripping in paint.

**Splash!**

 

Justin’s POV

I hear his car in the driveway, so I scramble to put the ladder away. He’s so afraid I’ll fall and split my head open. So I stand there and critique my masterpiece, adding a touch of color here and there.

Brian stands back and watches him paint from the doorway. Thinking he’s always so involved when he paints, completely in his own little world. 

 

Brian’s POV. 

I’m so damn proud of him, he really has done it. He’s become Pittsburgh next Warhol. 

I come up behind him, wrapping my arms around him, to kiss him passionately. We stumble backwards until I have him up against the bookcase. In my exuberance we rock it back and forth. The next thing I know we’re both coated in yellow and green paint. 

I can’t believe the little twat left open paint cans up on the top shelf. He grins, telling me I’m his favorite canvas.

The End


End file.
